


and loving you was green

by ocdranboo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Self Harm, Soulmate AU, hurt/implied comfort, idk what this is rlly, implied non con, soulmate mark au, suicide attempts alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: any mark on your soulmate's body shows up on yours in green. scars fade to blue over time. when you and your soulmate realise who you are every place that has ever been green or blue lights up again, only visible to the two of you.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	and loving you was green

**Author's Note:**

> tw for self harm and implied rape  
> also this isnt gr8 bc i wrote it rly fast at like 1am sksksk

When he was 8 years old, Jared's soulmate scraped both their knees. He knew because his lit up bright neon green, warming for a second before cooling back down. 

When he was 9 years old, Jared's soulmate scraped his nose. Jared walked around with a green nose for weeks. 

At age 10, his soulmate bumped his shoulder and the bruise lingered on Jared's skin. At 11 light green scrapes showed up on his arm. At 12 a green bruise appeared on his thigh. At 13 and 14 scars appeared in the same area. 

At 15 a scar appears on his abdomen, his soulmate must have had appendicitis. 

At 16, green scars begin to appear on his wrist. 

At 17, his arm begins to glow bright green, and when he sees Evan on the first day of school and he knows. But Evan can't know. Jared won't burden him with that. 

It's long sleeves until the cast is off. 

-

Age 8, Evan's soulmate whacks his head on something, and Evan goes to school with a bright green soulmate bruise on his forehead. 

Age 9, his soulmate bumps his shoulder into something. Later, his knee. Later, his elbow. Evan's soulmate is very clumsy. 

At age 10, Evan's soulmate hurts his shoulder. It looks like it could be a burn. 

Age 11, his soulmate's arm is scratched. 

Age 12, 13, 14, his soulmate cuts his thighs.

Age 15, his soulmate breaks both his legs by falling off a bride. Evan knows this because Jared broke both his legs by falling off a bride. Evan won't let Jared know he knows. When Jared figures it out, he'll tell him. 

Evan should probably check on him. A lot of the blue on his body was made by Jared's own hands. 

Age 16, his soulmate trips and falls on his knees. 

Age 17, lots and lots of blue lines appear on his legs. 

Age 18. Blue dots appear on his inner forearms. One night, he's woken up by a burning feeling. His arms are green around the wrists. His thighs have green handprint bruises. There's a burning feeling on his neck. 

Oh. Fuck. 

Evan's going to find Jared tomorrow. 

-

It takes him a week to find Jared but the second he does both glow, every bump and scrape and scar illuminated on both their bodies, and they just stare at each other. 

"So you know we're soulmates," Jared says. 

"I've known for a while," Evan says. "Are you okay?"

Jared blinks once, twice, three times. "I think there's a lot we should talk about over dinner and alcohol." 

"Yeah," Evan says, "You're right. Tonight at six."

"All right," says Jared. "I'll text you my address."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @trans-zoe-murphy


End file.
